


Grease Stains

by Singechan



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Greasers, F/M, Greaser!shizuo, High School, M/M, Soc!izaya, based off The Outsiders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-08-19 23:53:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16544753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Singechan/pseuds/Singechan
Summary: To hell with this goddamn society. So you got some money and I got none...why does that mean we gotta fight? Greasers and Socs aren't much different in the end.✳Greaser!Shizuo x Soc!Izaya





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea a while back for a Shizaya greaser AU. It's sorta based off The Outsiders and Grease. If you are familiar with those you'll probably see similarities! 
> 
> ✳Also, I use the word "Soc" (pronounced like "soc"ial) from The Outsiders to describe essentially the "rich kids" or higher class people.

“Raira is not some ghetto school, we don’t take in every hood off the streets. So we definitely do not tolerate such violence. Do you understand that, Heiwajima?” 

The room was dimly lit, an orange glow emitted from a lamp placed on the desk in front of him. It was placed in just the right position to nearly blind him, making looking at the man difficult. The boy knew he had to keep eye contact, though. Even if that meant going blind, he was treading on extremely thin ice. 

“Yes, sir,” grumbled the boy, his brow furrowed so deeply it looked as if it were stuck in the position. Getting yelled at by some Soc-y teach was enough to put off any greaser. 

The teacher leaned forward into the light, making his expression clearer, before frowning at the boy. The man’s eyes had a cold uncaring look, like the frown was more out of disgust for the student more than pity for his situation. It made the vein on the boy’s forehead bulge in annoyance. Always judged.

“I usually wouldn’t get involved in Akabyashi's business. . ,” he trailed off, eyes drifting to an invisible dot past the student’s head, eyes glassy with thought. “But something was brought to my attention recently involving you. I make things my business when it starts involving my students, you see.” 

“Yes, sir,” came the response, nearly a growl from Heiwajima. 

The vein bulged again, thrumming with the intensity in them.  What really bothered the blond was the simple dissociation the words held. This teacher really didn’t see him as anything but a hoodlum not in his division. Hell, the boy thought, maybe not even as a student here. Just because of what? How much money his family had? What friends he had? Or was it the grease in his hair? Heiwajima never claimed to be smart, but he knew that wasn’t. 

“It won’t happen again,” the words dripped from Shiki Haruya’s lips so matter-o-factly it stung the student’s pride a bit. It wasn’t a question, it was a threat, he could tell by the glint in his principal’s eye. A threat he had no doubt the man would carry out. 

“Yes, sir.” 

Shiki leaned back in his chair, tapping the pads of his fingers on the mahogany desk before dismissing the boy. 

Anger swirled in the boy’s chest as he twisted the knob to freedom. Freedom from dim rooms with blinding lamps. From Socs and accusations. From things that pissed him off in every way. Freedom…

“Wow! That was amazing, Shizuo!” 

He took it back. Maybe the inside of the room was better after all. 

“Ugh…” he groaned looking at the boy before him.

“You wouldn’t mind letting me dissect you now, would you? That fight was totally fantastic!” the voice chirped, a smile cracked across the owner’s features. 

“You’re the reason I got chewed out by that Soc teacher, Shinra!” barked the blond, “if you hadn’t been in the way your wrist wouldn’t be twisted!”

The shorter of the two boys chuckled, waving his casted wrist in show. Shizuo glared in annoyance at the gesture. Shinra just smiled his usual creepy grin. 

“I know, sorry about it too,” started Shinra, he paused to push up his glasses, “but the most important woman in my life gave me pity for it! So you see, I came to thank you.”

The dumbfounded look on Shizuo’s face said it all. The thoughts jumbled together mostly saying, why am I  friends with this weirdo? Between all the asking to dissect him and being perverse about some woman he was obsessed with, Shizuo wondered why greasers like him were the only ones getting crap. But something about Shinra was trustworthy, and Shinra was the only soc willing to talk to the blond. He seemed quite willing to talk to anyone really. Shinra was nothing like the others of his kind...

The first time Shizuo realized all the stuff about Socs wasn't just bullshit was when he was nine. He had just started at a new school and just started greasing his hair. If you didn't look tough people always picked a fight. And to him, greasers were the toughest of the tough. 

“Hey, no fucking way,” slurred a high school aged boy, “greasers come pint sized now!” 

The two other boys with him cackled like hyenas and trailed after Shizuo. Their nicely pressed uniforms and shiny new shoes loomed over him menacingly. One boy chugged a bottle of brown liquid before spitting it right into the boy’s hair. The air erupted with hyena laughs as the pack of preppy boys surrounded Shizuo. 

The sharp smell of alcohol infected the boy’s nostrils and now his hair. A fire roared to life within the pit of his stomach, a rumbling anger coursing through his veins. 

“Oh, come on, grease,” spat the ringleader of the hyenas. The words said with so much disgust and animosity. “Aren't’cha gonna say something?” 

“You're...Socs?” asked the boy finally.

The group looked down at him, self-importance and pride resonating from their stares. Because of this they didn’t bother to stop him as he extended an arm. Fingers flickering outward and wrapping around the stop sign next to him. Little did the group know, they’d be the ones to start the rumors about the ‘demon grease’. 

“Hell yeah we are, gonna shit your pants now, grease?”

“So it’s only natural I beat the crap outta you, right?” the boy lifted his head finally, glaring at the ringleader. “You bein’ socs and me being a greaser.”

A whining crunch sounded, snapping all the attention to the horrifying spectacle. The little boy was crushing the metal of the stop sign between his fingers like it was nothing. The sounds only got louder as he ripped the whole rod right from the cement. 

“W-w-what the hell!?” 

“Holy shit! Is that real!?”

“Who the fuck are you?!”

The uprooted sign was now raised above the boy’s head with ease, readying to swing it like a baseball bat at the others. A vein bulging on his forehead, the boy looked at his attackers. The epitome of violence stood before them in the form of a child. 

“Shizuo Heiwajima.” 

Sunlight glistened against the wetness of his hair. Drops of alcohol flying free from their hold on the strands mingling with sweat. His body heaved with anger and frustrations as the sign in his grip clacked against the pavement. Blood pooled under the heap of socs, zombie like groans emitted from the half-passed out boys. 

“Don’t fuck with me.”

From then on rumors spread about a demon greaser. Everyone knew it, but hardly believed a child could rip metal poles from concrete.  

For Shizuo, though, he didn’t care about the rumors. But the memory of that encounter always stuck to him, unshakable and life changing. It solidified his place as grease, and shaped his path now. 

“Yohoo, Shizuo? Are you dozing off? Did you hit your head? Well, you're bruised up pretty good. I wonder if your head could be split in two. I’d be happy to try--mnph!”

A firm hand slapped over Shinra’s mouth, displacing his glasses a bit as it did so. The brunet trailed the hand with his eyes, connecting it to Shizuo.

“Would you just shut up. You aren’t dissecting me for the millionth time!”

The brunet finally got the hint and nodded under the grip. As if saying: yes sir, yes sir, anything you say just please don’t kill me. As if hearing his unspoken plea the boy removed his hand. Instead he opted to dragging it through his blond heap of hair. Strands of gold tickled the calluses on his fingers as he tugged through the greasy mess. He really needed to relax, maybe a cigarette would ease his prickling anger, he thought. Shizuo’s feet shuffled into motion toward the roof.

“You’re pretty lucky you know,” Shinra said as he fell into pace with his friend.

Shizuo only grunted in response as he moved up the stairs. The other boy took this as a sign to plow on with his musings. 

“You could’ve been expelled if Orihara and I didn’t vouch for you.”

At this Shizuo made a face, eyebrows knitting with confusion. His hand found the handle to the roof’s door eagerly fitting into its shape. Noticing his confusion Shinra flashed a cheeky grin. It somehow gave the blond a sinking feeling…

“You didn’t know?”

“No,” he twisted the handle and pushed the door open, “who the fuck is Orihara anyway?” 

The blinding outside light flooded his senses, temporarily blinding the boys. A shadow moved into view.

“Izaya Orihara, the kid you tried to kill.”


	2. Chapter 2

A shadow moved into view, a crooked smile cracked across it’s slender frame. 

 

**_Few hours earlier, Raira baseball field_ **

 

A boy kicked up dirt in frustration, another year he didn’t make the cut. Baseball tryouts just ended and with an all too obvious turnout. All preppy boys with clean crisp uniforms. Unlike his sweat stained t-shirt and blue jeans. Tearing his beanie from his head the boy glared at the red dust clinging to his frame. It was his last year to get on the team, and he failed. 

“What’d you expect,  _ grease _ ?” sneered a voice seemingly emerging from out of nowhere.

A pack of boys sauntered onto the field in nicely pressed uniforms. A few teens chugging down on their flasks. 

_ Socs.  _

“I expected the goddamn coach to see what a lousy team he has without me.”

The leader of the group forced a grin, obviously put off by the statement. The rest of the boys voiced their disgust with various reactions. Some spitting on the ground, others laughing, most cussing him out. 

“Yeah, right. Listen,  _ grease _ , you’ve been trying out for the team since you got here. It’s about time you learned your goddamn place in the world.”

The pack of teens howled in agreement, as if their leader had just laid some sick burn on the other boy. He just smirked in response, not affected by the way the socs surrounded him. It wasn’t an unusual occurrence. Greasers got ganged up on all too often. 

“Listen,  _ soc _ ,” the boy straightened out fixing his posture, “why don’t you take that goddamn baseball bat you’re hiding and shove it up your ass?”

A flash of anger shot through the socs. The baseball bat came out full swing toward its target.

**_Crunch_ **

Confusion stole the scene from anger. Somehow the bat did not hit it’s target. Somehow the bat was lighter. Somehow there were splinters flying from where a solid object should be.  

Somehow Shizuo Heiwajima was in the place of the original target. 

“You were aiming for his head, right…?” a low rumble bellowed from the boy. All animosity the teens had previously were overtaken by complete and utter fear. “Which means you were tryin’ to kill him right…?”

Blood dripped down Shizuo’s arm, splinters penetrating his skin where he crushed the bat. A furious glint glowed in his eyes. 

“F-fuckin’ kill him!” the leader cried in desperation, not realizing the weight of his words.

Shizuo felt a thump on his back and a warmth growing there. Craning his neck the boy saw his fellow greaser back to back with him, fists ready to block any incoming attack. A grin twisted onto the blond’s lips at this.

“I got your back, man,” the boy said, his own expression twisting into a wicked grin.

“Ha. Thanks, Kadota,” Shizuo replied before turning back to face the incoming attack.

A metallic smell wafted through the air, hovering over the lumps of groaning flesh. The once clean and pristine uniforms now caked in all shades of red. The two boys responsible for this destruction loomed over their work with proud smiles. The fight went relatively quick with Shizuo and Kadota in the ring. They were known for being the top fighters at Raira pretty much since their first days there. Them both being greasers they had a respect for each other as well.

A shadow emerged from its hiding place, a troubling expression scribbled across its features. 

_ Clap... _

__ _ clap... _

__ __ _ Clap. _ ..

The sound hit Shizuo’s back like a physical slap. The singular applause danced through the atmosphere with so much weight the boy felt it pressing against his movement to turn around. For what kind of person would clap after witnessing such carnage?

“Bravo,  _ grease _ ,” they spoke the words in a lilt tone, but somehow the way ‘grease’ came out it stung Shizuo’s pride.

Turning his head Shizuo’s eyes finally latched onto the speaker.

A boy, his age, with clean ungreased hair, and a sickening smirk across his face.

A soc.

In that moment heat overtook his entire body. An unfamiliar feeling coursed through his veins. His whole being tensed as if he were frozen on the spot. He didn’t know who this boy was, or what he was doing here, only that Shizuo had a hot feeling bubbling in his chest. What he called...

the raw desire to  _ kill. _

Without any thought or consideration, “you piss me off,” fell from his lips.

At the words the Soc laughed, whipping out the hand that had previously been in his pocket. A glint of silver shone in the daylight, a hunk of steal rested gracefully in the boy’s outstretched fingers.

“Oh, shit,” Kadota stepped back at the sight of the illegal weapon.

Shizuo on the other hand wasn't the least bit shaken by the sight of the knife. In fact, his face contorted into a deadly grin. Twisting his posture to completely face the smaller boy he let the fire completely take over his body. 

In the next moments Shizuo's mind went blank, his vision only registering blood red. Between slashes of the blade against his skin, his fists collisions with the ground, or the edge of mirth glittering in his opponents rusty red eyes. That's why he didn't realize he grabbed the wrong wrist when he twisted it.

 

**_Present time, Raira Main Building Rooftop_ **

 

“He never asked my name,” spoke the shadow.

In an instant Shizuo recognized the voice, it was  _ that _ soc. Izaya Orihara...the strange name echoed in his ears trying to connect it to the boy standing in front of him.

He had a slender figure packed into a black uniform, not at all like the blue Raira one. That observation was nothing new, though. Something new, however, was his personage as a whole. His raven black hair caught the sunlight and kept it captured. Unlike Shizuo’s blond hair, that would practically glow in light. The dark hair against the boy’s pale skin was striking, though. It was somehow messy yet meticulously put together in a way that appeared neat. His fringe barely hovered over his dark eyes. The way he looked now those eyes appeared brown--Shizuo could’ve sworn they were red before... Putting everything together now the blond couldn’t help but realize...this guy wasn’t too bad looking. The thought made his blood boil in disgust and snap out of his observations.

“The fuck are you doing here?!” he finally barked in response.

Izaya let a smile drag across his face, like a knife pulling across tender flesh. Instead of responding, though, he moved toward the edge of the roof--wrapping his slim fingers around the chainlink gating them in. The quiet clink of metal on metal drowned out by the wind as the rings on his index fingers tapped the fence. 

“How’s your wrist, Shinra?”

“Still attached!” Shinra chirped from behind a seething Shizuo.

“Don't ignore me!”

Ignore him is what Izaya did. Peering out through the fence instead of facing the brute. More interested in the happenings of the little people below him--hustling and bustling about. There was something prickling in the back of his head. A tense anticipation of what would happen next. The feeling of danger rattling his whole body, but somehow a smile still held steady on his face. For Izaya Orihara this feeling was something exciting--the feeling of Shizuo’s anger building behind his back. Even with all these feelings the boy’s brain was filled with very different thoughts. Thoughts of lovely humans mingling in inaudible conversations below his feet. How the rumors of his fight with Heiwajima were spreading through the school like a wildfire. The excitement of how twisted those stories would turn in the school wide game of telephone made his grin turn more malicious with each passing moment. All because he did not end up in a hospital bed after the fight. 

“Look at me,  _ soc _ !” barked the blond at his boiling point.

A sigh escaped Izaya’s lips before he spun on his heel--his fingers releasing the fence in a single motion. The movements were executed with a simple grace _ \-- _ even the way he set his hands on his hips was handled with an elegant ease. Now facing the other boy Izaya let his eyes wonder…

“The greasy beast wishes to speak to me?” said Izaya, eyes dragging all over the other’s frame.

Noticing how the raven was exploring Shizuo felt a heat of self consciousness engulf his body--being judged  _ again _ .  

“No,” the words dragged out in a low growl, “I just didn’t wanna kill ya’ back.”

“Ha-ha-aha-ha!” came a mechanical laugh from the boy.

To anyone else seeing this unfold a shiver of fear might’ve shot up there spine. What kind of person laughs at such a threat--a threat to  _ kill _ . From someone very capable of delivering such a threat with his bare hands at that. It didn’t shake Izaya in the slightest, though, further angering the blond. The two boys glared at each other, hatred radiating from them. In that moment they knew…

This was the person they loathed most--the person they wanted to kill. 

“Okay! Knock it off you too,” a sharp sound cut the tension causing both boys to look away from each other. 

A smile on his face, Shinra pocketed a shiny object. Whatever it was he must’ve struck it against the metal gate to cause the sudden noise. Walking up to the arch enemies the boy took hold of Izaya’s arm, almost hugging it before tugging him away from Shizuo. He had no fear for the monster that glared at his every movement. No fear for the boy with a knife and the know how to use it. No fear of social suicide from mingling with greasers. His head was filled with thoughts of a woman, his heart full of love for her. These were the things that dictated his actions--love and only love. 

“You guys are my only friends, please don’t fight,” he pleaded, sincerity absent in his tone.

The blond couldn’t help but allow his face to twist in disgust at the idea. He knew Shinra was a weirdo pervert, but friends with this guy? He couldn’t accept it, even though he knew Shinra meant his words…the ones about being friends at least. For some reason the part about fighting felt less honest. Little did the blond know Izaya was thinking the same thing. Only he was able to realize why shinra’s sincerity lost itself in the last part of the plea. Positioning a knowing smirk on his face he voiced his thoughts.

“Don’t act like you care about it, Shinra. We all know you don’t.”

A glowing smile spread across the brunet’s face, as if he hadn’t just been called out but complemented. 

“You’re right...I couldn’t care less if you guys fight. But it’s a lot of trouble for me if you do, you see. Since you’re my only friends it’d be way easier if we all got along,” a soft sigh escaped his lips before continuing,  “It would certainly make the love of my life happy if I had a group of friends.”

As if completely in sync the other boys rolled their eyes saying: “blegh.” 

Noticing their syncinocity made them lock eyes again, Shizuo balling his fists. 

“Ah...you two just don’t realize how lovely she is. Cel--woah, woah don’t throw Izaya over the fence!” 

As Shinra was about to drift off into strange ramblings about his beloved the shizuo had grabbed the other boys shirt and readied to swing him over the fence. Izaya already had his knife in hand aimed for Shizuo’s face. At seeing this Shinra felt an unsettling realization about his two friends. There was too much hatred and disgust between them--even though they were practically strangers. Visions of constant fights flooded the brunet’s brain and the image of his beloved feeling ashamed rattled his consciousness till he snapped. If he didn’t do something now what would come of his friends? Of his love? Of himself?

“Hey, knock it off guys! Can’t you just be civil, you’re both human after all!”

The atmosphere suddenly chilled. As if the air around them dropped to nearly freezing. Izaya let his hands drop to his side, face angled downwards out of view. His playful deminor shattered at Shinra’s words, only to be replaced by a cold and empty shell. Then, in a soft whisper, he spoke.

“Human?  _ Him _ ? Don’t be ridiculous, Shinra. This grease is  _ not _ human--he’s definitely a  **monster** .”

In the same instant the words fell from his lips Izaya was twisting out of Shizuo’s grip in a single fluid movement. The action left the blond blinking in confusion and lamely reaching to grab him again. Until the weight of the words set in. anger shot up his spine, the hot feeling in his chest grew more and more intense with each second passing. His face burned with anger and brow knitted into a tangle of wrinkles not fit for such a young and attractive boy. Balling his fists Shizuo returned them to his side. Gritting his teeth in hopes to keep the anger in. 

“You fucking  _ soc- _ -I'll kill you!” he snarled.

Izaya forced a grin on his face, “And I you,  _ grease _ .”

An overwhelming feeling surged through Shizuo's body, unlike anything he'd felt before. Something so foreign it knocked him off guard, leaving him unsure of how to act. Instead of lingering on it the boy opted to removing himself from the cause instead. Each stomp he took to exit the roof sounded as if it'd crack the cement--luckily it did not. The feeling of a breeze abandoned Shizuo as he fled to the safety inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this chapter was really anti-climatic? I dunno--but hopefully I can make it seem more interesting in the next chapter! Thank you for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!


End file.
